102313doirdean
08:08 -- talentedAviator TA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 20:08 -- 08:08 TA: how's it going doir 08:08 GA: hey 08:08 GA: p good i guess 08:08 GA: you? 08:10 TA: yeah, good 08:10 TA: just been hanging out with nothing to do 08:11 GA: same 08:11 GA: ive just been sitting here looking out this huge fucking hole in the side of my mom's underground lab 08:11 TA: in thing itersting happen since we last talke- wait what 08:11 GA: i could go out it but im content to stay 08:11 TA: how did that happen 08:11 GA: not sure 08:12 GA: it was always there since i entered 08:12 GA: maybe it was cut off or something 08:12 TA: well that is odd 08:12 GA: it gives me a nice view of the outside, anyway 08:13 TA: thats nice 08:14 GA: ugh, so much has happened because of this game 08:14 TA: all i have delt with so far is some politlac bullshit about the different kindoms or whatever the hell is going on in my land 08:14 GA: exactly 08:14 GA: i dont want to explore i just want to relax 08:14 GA: but i refuse to actually set foot on the beach 08:14 GA: this is a video game, hot ladies on a beach is such an obvious trap 08:15 TA: yeah, probley a good idea 08:15 TA: but at least you don't have to put up with creatures coming to your door every 5 mineuts begging for you advice 08:16 GA: lol 08:16 GA: i saw some foxes in a jungly forest thing near my house 08:16 GA: they looked like normal foxes who cant talk tho 08:16 TA: well good for you, 08:17 GA: well its not like im totally off the hook 08:17 TA: you get to watch hot ladies and foxes while im stuck dealing with political bullshit, hell they won't even let me ride anr of the dragons 08:17 GA: holy shit am i guilty about the fact that we're about to cause the death of all of humanity 08:17 TA: they say that i will have my own, but it hasn't hatched yet or somthing stupid like that 08:17 GA: lol 08:18 GA: i havent interacted with any hot ladies or foxes 08:18 GA: my mom was trying to get some specimens to examine but they kept escaping 08:18 TA: yeah, well i didn't get a choice they came to me 08:19 GA: it is really hard to tie up elf people covered in oil 08:19 TA: hell i don't even know if my guardian is here with me 08:19 TA: i haven't seen him since that start of the game 08:19 GA: at least your guardian doesnt think youre paranormal 08:19 TA: at least yours is around 08:19 GA: woks are painful dude 08:20 GA: beau keeps slapping her using the server client and its really pissing her off 08:20 GA: maybe your guardian is on a dragon 08:21 TA: oh, well thats not nice 08:21 TA: maybe you should talk to her 08:21 GA: i did but she's a logical women 08:22 GA: and shit flying around and magical transportation yells demons and ghosts 08:22 GA: also im p sure we both actually saw a ghost earlier, plus this nasty alien asshole ghost 08:22 TA: no i mean talk to beau and tell her to stop hitting your mom 08:22 GA: oh 08:22 TA: you mean Jack 08:22 GA: jack? 08:22 GA: he isnt a ghost silly 08:22 TA: yes he is an asshole isn't he 08:22 GA: no 08:22 TA: he will be when i get done with him 08:22 GA: i mean my sprite 08:22 TA: oh 08:22 GA: its a xenomorph 08:23 TA: creappy 08:23 GA: he keeps giving me pez pellets and i dont know what to do 08:24 TA: well thats kinda cool 08:24 TA: i can't even find my sprite 08:24 GA: wow 08:24 GA: agh brb 08:25 TA: kk 08:31 GA: back 08:31 GA: sorry 08:32 GA: imps all over 08:32 TA: it's okay i understand 08:33 GA: i need to patch up this hole 08:33 TA: mine are being kept at bay, by my "citizins" because they say im much more useful giving shitty advice 08:34 GA: hmm 08:34 GA: so many problems to be sorted 08:35 GA: well, ive got to go defend my house 08:36 GA: and probably convince my mom im not a supernatural entity 08:36 GA: cya, dean 08:37 TA: yep cya 08:37 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering talentedAviator TA at 20:37 --